Poker e Doces
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: Porque era aquilo que Itachi gostava. Das noites frias em que os dois se escondiam embaixo dos cobertores para jogar aquele jogo de cartas. Noites de poker e doces.


**Poker e Doces**

_Resposta ao Desafio de Oul-chan. Categoria Amizade/Família. 08 - Itachi e Sasuke.

* * *

_

Poker era a segunda paixão de Uchiha Itachi. Era o que ele costumava fazer nas horas vagas. Mas mais do que isso, Uchiha Sasuke era o nome da coisa que ele mais adorava na vida. E, principalmente, comer doces com Sasuke era uma das grandes vitórias do mais velho, já que o pequeno tinha nojo de alguns como brigadeiro.

O menininho de cinco anos se debruçou na cama do irmão, observando admirado enquanto esse jogava poker (ou "O jogo de cartas", como o pequeno chamava) com um amigo. Para Sasuke, aquilo era a coisa mais dificil do mundo. E sempre se orgulhava quando o irmão ganhava a rodada. Afinal, Itachi era incrível. E, quando crescesse, Sasuke queria ser igualzinho ao irmão.

O Uchiha mais velho deu um sorriso torto para o amigo. "Ás." Finalizou a jogada, pegando todos os doces que o outro havia colocado na roda. Com um resmungo, o jovem disse algo como 'Eu desisto' e saiu do quarto irritado e sem nenhum doce. Itachi olhou para o irmão.

"Nii-san.." Começou Sasuke, os olhinhos brilhando. "Posso jogar?"

Sasuke, definitivamente, sabia como encantar o irmão. Itachi deu um sorriso calmo e puxou o pequeno para cima da cama. "Valendo todos os doces." Disse ele, com uma piscadela. Sasuke não podia ficar mais orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Apertou os olhinhos ao receber as cartas. Ao notar o desespero do menino, Itachi sorriu e começou a ensinar lentamente, passo por passo, como se jogava. Após a demorada etapa, Sasuke já jogava e se divertia.

"Ganhei!" Pulou de felicidade, olhando cobiçosamente para os doces a sua frente. O mais velho não pôde deixar de rir da reação da criança. Com cuidado, pegou um brigadeiro e mostrou para o mais novo, que o afastou com repulsa. "Nee-san, eu detesto brigadeiro!" Resmungou, fazendo biquinho. Itachi riu. "Me dá um pirulito, nee-san? Onegai?"

"Hie, Sasuke-kun." Pegou todos os pirulitos que estavam em cima da cama. "Você vai comer um brigadeiro, ou chega de doces e de poker."

"Nii-san!" Gritou o menino, aborrecido. "Mas aquilo é _nojento_!"

"Nii-chan.." Itachi deu um sorriso divertido. "Apenas coma um brigadeiro."

Com cuidado, Sasuke pegou o monte de chocolate em massa nojenta com algumas lasquinhas em cima. Fez uma careta. '_Poderia chamar isso de nojogosma_' pensou por um instante. Tocou com a lingua o brigadeiro, e sentiu um gosto bastante estranho. Era muito doce, doce demais, e ele não estava acostumado com isso. Parecia nojento e ruim, primeiro. Deu uma mordidinha com cara de desconfiado.

O gosto que preencheu sua boca era bem doce, realmente. Mas era delicioso! Uma felicidade o invadiu, assim como quando ganhou o poker. Ele engoliu o brigadeiro inteiro como se estivesse morrendo de fome.

"E então?" Perguntou o mais velho, observando cuidadosamente a expressão de adoração do mais novo.

"Poker e doces combinam!" Concluiu o pequeno e, depois, olhou quase implorando para o irmão: "Tem mais desses, Itachi-nee-san?"

Itachi apenas sorriu e resumiu tudo em um 'Na próxima rodada, Nii-chan.' Realmente, doces combinavam com poker. Mais do que Sasuke poderia imaginar. Porque o poker era uma coisa que o alegrava imensamente, assim como ver a expressão de Sasuke a cada doce.

O bom humor que o mais velho emanava em algumas ocasiões era, simplesmente, o fruto de noites brincando com o irmão mais novo. Noites frias em que os dois se escondiam debaixo de lençóis e jogavam "Aquele jogo de cartas". Noites de poker e doces.

* * *

**Oee, ne, aqui é a Miko Nina Chan!**

**Srta. T (Thaa, Thata)-sempai, domo arigatou por me falar desse desafio 3**

**E justo na hora em que minha imaginação voltou!**

**Cara, que FE-LIZ! õ/**

**Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic de Confort/Family do Sasuke e do Itachi.**

**Porque, simplesmente, eu sou a marida do Itachi, e fazê-lo estilo irmão mais velho super protetor do Sasuke me deixa simplesmente.. OMG', só sei que eu amo tentar escrever algo fofo deles.**

**O ruim é que, simplesmente, NÃO CONSIGO! ;/**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos,**

**Miko Nina Chan.**

_Se eu escrevesse fanfics para não ter reviews, eu as doaria para o meu tio XP_


End file.
